


Two Mothers

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-28
Updated: 2012-11-28
Packaged: 2017-11-19 18:16:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/576229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Narcissa's spared Lily's son once before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Mothers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lunafish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunafish/gifts).



> Written on 16 April 2012 in response to [lunafish](http://lunafish.livejournal.com/profile)'s prompt of _Narcissa/Lily: rebirth, flowers, loss_.

The first time that Lily and James had defied the Dark Lord, it was by spying on his followers at a party thrown by the Malfoys. It had been fancy dress, and Lily had made the most of her mask. Furious with how easily James had taken to flirting behind his, she'd accepted the anonymous advances of a tipsy witch and learned something that Voldemort would have preferred she hadn't.

That same witch, sober and unmasked, faced Lily now—and sent a hex in her direction.

Diving behind a bank of flowers, Lily called, "That's the best you can do? With 'soldiers' like you, Voldemort will never see his great 'rebirth' of the Old Ways!"

From somewhere in the gloom, Malfoy replied, "I'm not _trying_ to hit you. I have no wish to be responsible for the loss of your child."

Lily started. "How do you—"

"I keep a _personal_ Healer. Perhaps you should consider doing the same thing. Now go before you're discovered here."

"You don't have to do this, you know. We could protect you." Lily heard movement nearby and dashed—right into Malfoy. 

They grappled with each other briefly, and then Lily found herself holding two wands.

"I can't go with you, Lily."

"Why not? I remember what you said. You don't want to—"

Malfoy placed a hand over her belly. "No one, not even Dumbledore, could protect me if I spirited my husband's child away."

"Oh, my—I'm so sorry."

"And I don't drink anymore. We never should have—"

"I don't regret it," Lily said quietly. 

"What are you here for, anyway?"

"Cursed objects. I'm here on Auror business, not Dumbledore's, Narcissa."

"Ah. Well, perhaps you'd be good enough to leave my wand on the way out of the greenhouse, _Mrs Potter_ —and thank you for not harming my roses."


End file.
